A New Beginning
by Jofrow
Summary: This takes place when Rick wakes up in the tent with the survivors, from outside of Atlanta. They try to go find Merle locked on top of the rooftop. I do not own The Walking Dead, or it's characters. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a very long story about DarylxRick. I hope you all like it

He awoke in the tent, to the sound of feet walking around on the rocks. He climbs out of the tent and was greeted by everyone. "Mornin'.", a survivor said to Rick. Rick simply nodded and stopped next to Carol. "Hey're still a little damp. The sun'll have 'em dry in no time." Rick smiled a little grin, "You washed my clothes?" "Well, as best as we could. A washboard ain't as easy as my old maytag back at home.", Carol said gently.

Rick came across Lori and hugged her from behind. "Mornin', officer." She giggled and kissed his chin. Rick smiled and looked at her. "Well, how' ya' sleep?", asked Lori. Rick shrugged, "Alright, I guess." He embraced her for a moment, before being startled by Jacqui and Carl screaming. Everyone alerted, the survivors ran out to the screams and saw the walker…

Lori grabbed Carl and started pulling him back to camp, along with Jacqui. Dale, Shane, Rick and Morales all had a weapon in hand. The walker turned its head away from its prey. It growled and they charged at it. Hitting it's body, a couple head shots with a bat. The walker was being pushed to the ground until Dale cut its head off with the axe. They all gasped as the walker's head was still trying to bite. Daryl came from the forest as they stared at the animal's body. "God damn it. I've been tracking this damn thing for miles. You think, if we cut off this part, it'd be safe?"

They all stared at Daryl, as if he were crazy. "I wouldn't suggest it.", Shane said. "I got us a couple dozen squirrel, for just occasion." Daryl said disappointedly. "Merle!" He screamed. "I got us some squirrels!" The cute little archer said as he walked through camp. "M-Merle? Where are ya'?" He called out. Rick came up behind him. "He's gone." He gave the younger Dixon a guilty look. "He dead?" He asked, not trying to sound upset. "Chained to a metal pipe on the roof." Rick looked at the ground, hiding his face. "So…You just left him there? In Atlanta with all the walkers that could have got him?!" Daryl balled his fists, and charged at Rick. Shane clothes-lined Daryl and held him in a choke hold.

The younger Dixon squirmed, kicked and thrashed, trying to escape the police mans' hold. "He's alive, Daryl." Rick said, as he looked at the Dixon boy. "He was at least when we left him." T-Dog chimed in, "I put a padlock on a chain and locked the door. Ain't no walkers gon' get him." Shane released his grip, and the Dixon boy pulled himself up. "We're goin' to go get him, right?!" He asked softly and with hope. "I'll go. Glenn, we need you to go too. You know the city like the back of your hand." Rick said and Glenn just nodded.

Daryl climbed into the back of the truck, "LES' GO!" He hollered at the group. "I don't think you should go, man." Shane looked at Rick and huffed. "I have to. I was the one that chained him to the roof, I have to get him back." Rick said tenderly. Shane reached in his sheriff bag, and handed Rick 4 bullets for his python. "Let's just hope… 4 is your lucky number." Shane hugged Rick tightly, "You watch your ass, man." Rick nodded and hugged his family before running to the truck. The group drove away as the others watched.

They arrived on the out-skirts of Atlanta. "Which is closer, guns or Merle?" Rick asked. "We ain't havin' this conversation. We're gettin' my brother, first." Daryl shrieked. "Daryl's right. Merle is closer." Glenn said softly. Rick nodded and stop Daryl quickly. "We're gettin' him back, I promise. " He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Rick looked in Daryl's eyes and it was like time stopped. The officer looked at him and thought how attractive he was.

Daryl pushed Rick's hand off and started walking away. Rick stared out into the distance. "Rick…? Rick? Rick!" Glenn stepped infront of Rick's eyes. "You comin' or not?" Rick refocused on Glenn and nodded. "Hurry up, it's going to be dark soon!" Daryl hollered. The group followed Glenn who ran in front of everyone. They arrived at the trashed department store, being as soundless as possible. Daryl saw a lone walker, scuffling along the tile. He aimed his crossbow and pulled the trigger. The walker collapsed dead on the ground. Daryl collected his arrow, cleaned it off and grunted. "He better be safe, Rick." Daryl said as he gave Rick a stone glare.

They made their way up to the roof, only killing a few walkers on the way. Everyone moved aside and T-Dog used the bolt cutters to break the chain and padlock. They rush through the door and Daryl immediately started yelling. "Merle! M-Merle!" He ran around the roof looking for Merle, like a lost puppy dog trying to find its owner. Then, He found Merles' hand on the ground with a blood covered hacksaw lying next to it. "No! No!" Daryl screamed in horror.

Daryl fell to the ground and started to shed tears. "M-Merle…" "Glenn, T-Dog, try to find us another way off the roof to go look for Merle." He said with a stern voice. They both nodded and immediately started to search. Rick walked over to Daryl quietly and knelt down next to him. "Daryl… I-I'm sorry." Rick softly said with remorse. Daryl didn't say anything. He just stared at his brothers' severed hand. Rick put his hand tenderly on Daryl's shoulder and gently squeezed. Daryl laid his hand on Ricks' hand and softly squeezed.

"Let's go get those damn guns." Frustration could be heard through his voice as he squeezed more tightly on Ricks' hand. Rick helped Daryl stand and help him balance. "Are you going to be alright, Daryl?" Rick said with compassion. Daryl sighed and didn't answer. Rick gently pulled Daryl back and helps him in his arms as a strong embrace. Daryl's' eyes widened and sunk into Ricks' embrace. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I really am." Rick said once more as he rubbed Daryl's' back gently. For once, Daryl had a real smile on his face. Rick pulled away, slowly letting go of his embrace. But then, Daryl pulled him back in and passionately, yet a little more aggressively, laid a kiss on Ricks' tender lips.

Alright, I'll end this chapter here Review and follow if you liked the story. Chapter 2 should be out relatively soon. Stay great, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, my lord, I'm sorry about the delay, guys. This is mid-terms week and I've been trying to focus. Thank you all for have reviewed.

Tough Road Ahead

"Rick!" Glenn called out from the rooftop hatch. "We found a way out!" Daryl pulled away, smirking with a slight blush. Rick flickered his eyes delicately and looked at Daryl, "Please, don't tell anyone. Especially Lori." He blushed, but had a guilty look on his face. Daryl smiled and nodded, "She won't hear a thing."

They quickly climbed down the hatch ladder and into the alley way. Glenn was leading the group in a single file line, trying to be silent as possible. "I'll grab the guns, you watch my back." Glenn looked at them with trust in his eyes. Glenn is slightly bent over, running quickly but quietly to where they first encountered Rick. He grabbed the bag of guns and hustled back to the group. "Back up the hatch!" Glenn hollered with fear. Running with the bag on his shoulder, he climbed up the hatch last watching out for walkers. Glenn sat down on the rooftop to catch his breath and tried to relax.

Rick picked up the bag of guns and handed out a gun to everyone. "We're going back to camp…" Rick looked down, feeling very guilty about everything that has happened. Rick put the gun back over his shoulder, helped Glenn up, and they headed back to the outskirts of Atlanta. "Shit…" Daryl softly mumbled, as they noticed the truck, gone. "Merle…" They all said quietly.

The small group was just outside the camp when they heard the screams. They all started to run faster, guns in hand and ready to fight. They cleared out the rest of the walkers; Andrea was hovered over Amy who soon… passed on. Shane shielding Carl and Lori with his body from any stragglers. Rick ran over to Lori and Carl, and embraced them tightly, quietly sobbing. Daryl stared at everyone who had just lost something; the feeling of being protected.

The shattered group had a large group hug, embracing each other tightly, crying. They went around the camp looking at all the recently deceased. Nobody slept; they spent all night collecting the dead walkers and members, preventing resurrection in the dead group members. Lori and Carl went into the R.V. and try to rest a little. Daryl came across Rick, and embraced him tightly. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl and sobbed quietly. "Daryl…" Rick putting his head on Daryl's chest. "Yeah?" Daryl said softly but tender.

"I'm glad you're alright…" Rick pecked Daryl's neck and embraced him tighter. Daryl put his hand on the back of Rick's head and held him tightly.


End file.
